


Midnight In London

by siriuslydraco



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslydraco/pseuds/siriuslydraco
Summary: when two souls meet at midnight





	

Draco had never known why, but there was something about the air in London that was able to clear his head. Especially the heavy and dense air that circulated at this time of night. It was almost like it rid him of unnecessary burdens and thoughts of ghastly brown hair and equally wild eyes. A sigh escaped his mouth, the breath turning into a puff of clear air as it escaped past his pink lips, Draco's grey eyes focusing on the disappearing exhalation.

It hadn't been the first time he had thought of Hermione Granger since he'd left his small apartment not an hour ago, and somewhere inside his mind he knew it wouldn't be the last. Another huff of exasperation left him, along with an eye roll to himself as he thought of the sheer irony of his situation. He had taken this walk around London to try and clear his head of her, and it seemed that no matter how fast he walked or how slow, she always found a way to creep back in. Draco thought, with a pang of bitterness, that there was some other sort of irony buried within this situation. _A dark sort of irony._

For so many years, he had taunted and tormented her, tested and teased her while in Hogwarts. All over ridiculous things like blood and her appearance. Things that somehow didn't matter anymore. He kicked a small cluster of amber and brown leaves with the tip of his black shoe in sheer annoyance as he passed, only feeling his heart sink when he realised the Autumn colours reminded him of Hermione's eyes when she was excited. _How had he ended up like this? How had the object of his disgust for so many years, become the object of his affections?_

He still didn't have the answers and he doubted he ever would, all he knew was that one day, she hadn't been as annoying to him anymore and he had found her shockingly attractive instead of being repelled by her teeth and mess of hair. No, he truly hadn't any idea, but all he did know was that he was suddenly taking walks near midnight to clear her from his head.

 

* * *

 

 

The lights were dazzling. The commotion even at this hour utterly appealing. The late night air sensually thrilling as it whistled past.

Hermione Granger tightened her Gryffindor scarf around her neck, the ends of her ears warming up a bit more. She fingered the end of it lightly, one finger slipping through one of the many holes thanks to the wear and tear of it all these years. Mrs Weasley had fretted over it one Christmas, insisting she patch it up but Hermione had shaken off the bustling woman. Besides, there was something nostalgic about how old it looked. It was a symbol of her House, frayed and worn as it may be.

But this Christmas time however, she wasn't going to spend it with Mrs Weasley, or any other Weasley for that matter, not since she felt unbelievably uncomfortable every time she was over there. Instead of sitting around in a house full of couples - like the newly wed Ron and Lavender, George and Angelina, and of course Harry and Ginny - she found she was spending it walking around London at close to midnight. Walking around this time of night with nothing but the stars and twinkling lights for company had proved to be more effective than she had thought.

That was until she had spotted a couple walking towards her, and had found that the man was almost the same shade of blonde as the person she was trying to distract herself from. After that she had found herself aimlessly walking around the night market along Shaftesbury Avenue, her arms wrapping around herself to keep her warm and her mind raging against itself in silent battle.

_Draco Malfoy_

She sighed as her subconscious whispered his name. That traitor of a conscience letting her fall right back into the same pattern of thought she was trying to avoid. But she knew that no matter how many midnight strolls in London she took, there was always going to be some part of her that _wanted_ to think of him. And although Hermione hated to admit it to herself, some part of her actually missed the ferret. Which was something she thought she'd never feel for him at all.

They both worked for the Ministry, in complete different departments of course, but she still got glimpses of him now and then as she flitted through the halls or when she went to Harry's office to talk and would find him there, strangely comfortable in the presence of his former enemy.

_Enemy_

The word seemed so silly to her now when she thought about it. Draco Malfoy had never been their enemy. On opposing sides of thought all their lives and also for a short time during the war, but never a true enemy, not like Voldemort had been. Not like, Hermione shuddered, Bellatrix had been to her. Not like all those Death Eaters who had a choice to be what they were.

Draco was different. Draco never had a choice.

What Draco Malfoy was, was a misunderstood and brave man who had put his life on the line many times as his position as Harry's partner and an Auror, and was someone who Hermione couldn't stop thinking about. She sighed to herself, her plump lips puffing out as she did. It was useless really, to try and rid herself of something she knew wasn't going to leave her anytime soon. So she let her heart eat itself away at the thought of his absence, how she hadn't seen him in all of three days and how it ached.

The Christmas holidays were something that she had always looked forward to, whether she was spending them alone or not. But this year she had almost dreaded them, since she knew both her and Draco would be out of work for a week and wouldn't be seeing each other at all. She wouldn't be able to walk up and down the hallways, or by his desk on her way to see Harry, hoping beyond hope that he would look at her this time. She felt utterly pathetic, that after all this time, after all those years, he had been the man she had fallen in love with, and he had no idea. And what made matters worse, was that the Departments at the Ministry thought that gathering on Christmas Eve night for a party was always a good idea, and Hermione of course knew that he'd be there, probably with some leggy blonde on his arm.

She rolled her eyes to herself at the sheer notion that she cared too much and tried to blame the growing pricks of tears on the chilly December weather and not on the war raging inside her heart. She decided rather briefly that it was about time to go home, and was about to turn around in the middle of the market square when she heard something that chilled her more than the wind.

"Hermione?" she stopped dead, her back to the person who had spoken her name, but she knew that voice. Of course she knew that voice, she only dreamed about the person who owned it every minute of every day. She turned slowly, her hands wringing themselves up in her scarf as her eyes slowly dragged their way up to meet his icy grey ones,

"Draco" she answered back with, his name still tasting foreign on her tongue.

Growing up had meant a lot of changes, and one of those had been the lessened use of surnames. He said her name like it was something sweet and musical, but she almost missed the roughness of _Granger_ coming from his mouth.

"Uh..this is a surprise, I guess" he said, two hands running through his shocking blond hair, a longer piece falling over his left eye and Hermione found that her balled up hands ached to push it away.

"Yeah, it is. I wouldn't think you'd be interested in Muggle markets" she attempted a smile but it came out lopsided, a frown almost immediately taking its place.

"I'm not" was his short reply, his hands now finding their way to bury themselves in the pockets of his black coat.

"Oh...right" Hermione found her cheeks heating up at the notion that he was almost a metre away from her, his grey eyes boring into her face from his great height and she felt the intensity of his gaze even now. Feeling like her sixteen year old self again, instead of a twenty one year old woman.

"So um...what brings you out this late?" she stammered the question, somewhat nervous but not entirely ready for him to leave without conversation.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know" there it was, his famous Malfoy smirk. The one she was sure he had used to charm his way inside all the Slytherin girls pants and it was now plastered on his face as he looked at her. She wasn't sure if he was mocking her or not.

"Too much on your mind as well, huh?" she asked, stepping out of the way as a Muggle couple bustled their way past. An action that made her regrettably closer to him.

"Something like that" she heard him mumble, his eyes now tearing themselves away from her and all traces of his smirk gone.

"There are just too many things keeping me up these nights" Hermione told him, her dark brown eyes tracing over the sharp angle of his nose as his face turned to the side. She almost froze like ice when his eyes came back to meet hers, staring into them for a solid minute before he spoke.

"For me, it's just the one thing"

A part of her wanted to ask him what that one thing was, but something else inside her told her not to press him too much. Brown eyes cast themselves downward in silent musing as her head swam with things to say, but nothing presented itself. A soft tolling of bells in the distance told her it was midnight.

"Do you um....want to walk around with me for a bit? I'd quite like the company" Hermione's voice was soft, so soft in fact she thought it was a mystery that he heard her at all. But the sharp glint of something in his grey eyes told her that he had.

"Alright" he agreed stiffly, but she thought she saw something relaxed wash over him after his shoulders dropped considerably out of their rigid pose.

Her plump lips twitched at the sides. A hidden smile. One she fought so hard not to turn into a full blown grin, her elation threatening to take her over but she pretended to cough into her scarf to hide it. This drew his eyes down to her as they walked along the market street.

"Don't tell me this is your _old_ house scarf, Hermione?" Draco's voice sounded from beside her and she turned her head to watch him looking at her, his pink lips almost cast downwards.

"Yes, it is" she sniffed, fiddling with the ends of it. Draco didn't know why he did it, but the next thing he knew, he was feeling the soft wool around her neck. She froze as his fingers brushed hers but if he noticed it, he didn't show it.

"Why have you kept it all this time?" he asked her, staring ahead at a small canopy that a man stood under cooking hot dogs "I lost mine so long ago"

"It's from Hogwarts, Malfoy" she said it like that was answer enough, even though it wasn't fully explained.

"I'm well aware of that, Granger" there he said it, her last name. Something almost slightly foreign since he hadn't used it in civilised conversation with her in many years. The sound of it almost made her stop walking.

"It's a memory, of sorts" she sighed lightly, turning away from him to admire glass Christmas decorations one stall held. A particularly beautiful green one caught her eye "it reminds me of my childhood, before all that stuff with....before all that _stuff_ happened"

She hadn't fully explained herself at all, but Draco knew exactly what she meant. And he even knew how she felt. He indeed had lost a part of his childhood because of war and wreckage under the hands of that monster that thought himself a Lord. It took all his might not to scoff under his breath at the sheer memory of how feared he was, but how stupid he seemed now. Somewhere deep under the left sleeve of his coat, something burned like a bitter memory. His eyes looked at the petite girl beside him, her eyes and fingers tracing over decorative lines on glass decorations, while his eyes traced over the soft caramel curls on her head and the ivory skin of her face, trying to count the freckles on it to distract himself.

"I know how you feel" he finally said, his stomach jolting when her big brown eyes turned up to his "Voldemort ruined my childhood too"

Something in those eyes glimmered with an emotion Draco couldn't quite put his finger on. _Was it confusion? Was it hurt?_ But whatever it was had made the small witch look as if she was thinking about a dead friend.

"I wasn't talking about Voldemort" she said, and now it was Draco's turn to seem confused "Voldemort was a monster, yes, but he never ruined my childhood, not completely anyway. Bellatrix Lestrange done that" Hermione put down a pink, rather conical looking glass shape and turned away from the stall, the toes of her boots absently kicking the stoned pavement as she continued to walk.

Draco followed, grey eyes never leaving her.

"Voldemort's threat was always there, but we dealt with it, didn't we? We never excepted that he'd return, we just got on with life. And then when he came back I think I thought that his threat was still somehow irrelevant, and far away. Bellatrix reminded me that it was very much real, and exactly what people like her would do to....people like me. _Mudbloods_ "

Hermione shivered but it had nothing to do with the cold of London.

"I can't imagine what it was like for you....what it was that she done to you" Draco murmured, looking away as he remembered her writhing and screaming on his floor, as he watched on and done nothing.

Hermione looked at him then, with such warmth in her eyes that Draco had to hold himself back from kissing her right then and there. God I adore her, he thought, with just one look she can make me feel...understood. And her next words confirmed that thought completely.

"Oh but Draco, I think you can imagine exactly what that felt like" she said softly, stopping her walk to stand in front of him "you were tortured too, you know. _He_ tortured you, mentally. You're just as much a victim of war as I am"

Draco Malfoy had been called a lot of things in his life. Most of them were names of the colourful variety, and most he had been called after the war was over, and after he wasn't acquitted of any crimes. But a _victim_ had never been one of them. It was almost a redemption in itself, to stand there in the presence of one of the Golden Trio, and be called a victim. But to hear it come from the woman he knew he loved, was something else entirely.

"Ugh enough of this talk" Hermione grimaced, wrapping her arms around herself as she did "it makes my mood darken"

"I agree, it's not a topic I like discussing much" Draco said to her, attempting a smile at the end to keep it light.

He watched her turn her head to look around, her eyes not really seeing anything but rather doing the action to escape the silence that followed. He stood and stared at her for a while, his eyes watching and his hands aching to sweep the flyaway curls from her face or to take her small hands in his to warm them up. She caught his gaze directly when she looked back, and he didn't even have time to blush.

"Draco?" she asked him softly. Gods was she beautiful.

"Yes?" he replied rather dreamily, coughing hoarsely after to reestablish his masculinity.

"Do you.....do you...wanttogogetcoffeewithmenow?" she might as well have spoken in a different language because Draco had no idea what she had just said, or why she was blushing like someone under the effect of a love potion.

"Hermione I don't -"

"Think it's a good idea to get coffee with me? Right, I get it. It's okay Draco, no harm done right?" she babbled, hands wringing together and the blush on her cheeks deepening.

"I was going to say I don't know what you just said" he smiled at her, watching as her eyes lifted slowly to his "but you want to get coffee? Really?"

"Well yeah...I do. But if you don't want to then -"

"Alright" he interrupted gently.

"Alright?" she stuttered, her dark lashes fluttering in disbelief.

"Yes, I would love to get coffee with you" he said it in such a way that made it hard for her to believe he _wouldn't_ want to get coffee with her.

She couldn't help her smile. "Great! I know a really nice café just up the street from my apartment. We can Apparate" her excitement bubbled into her words and she found herself blushing hard.

He found it odd, yet extremely refreshing to be this comfortable with her. They had talked briefly about Voldemort, and the next minute they were talking about coffee. He had tried to distract his mind from her for so long, and had taken this walk to ease her away from his heart. But instead he had run into her and was now following her behind a wall so they could Apparate to a coffee shop.

He began to wonder as he took her hands in his, whether or not he hadn't been running away from her all night, but running towards her.

* * *

 

 

The Muggle coffee shop was empty, save for an old man down the back that looked like he was asleep. At least Draco hoped he was asleep. It was cosy looking with it's mismatched armchairs, red and gold wallpaper and dimly lit lanterns hanging from the roof. The wall they sat beside was full of books. No wonder Hermione loved the place so much.

She now sat right across from Draco, her knees tucked under her as she sprawled in a soft brown armchair, her nimble fingers brushing over the spines of the many classic novels on the shelf. Half her face was glowing a bright orange from the reflection of the fire across the room. Draco stared at her again, for the hundredth time tonight and suddenly decided that he liked her best like this. When she was unaware of her own beauty.

The sound of feet shuffling made him tear his gaze from her and to the middle aged woman who was making her way towards them, a smile on her face and a tray in her hand. The smell of strong coffee that met Draco made him appreciate the fact that this café still opened at this hour of the night.

"Thanks Anne" Hermione smiled at the blonde woman that set the tray down on the table.

"No trouble at all, Hermione" her thin lips formed a grin as her eyes sauntered from Hermione to the blonde man across from her. She gave a slight wink in Hermione's direction, one Draco was sure he wasn't supposed to catch. He pretended like he didn't.

"Do you come here often?" Draco asked as he took the steaming mug of coffee from the tray, waving his hand as Hermione offered him milk. He drank it strong, just like his father had.

"Almost every day" Hermione answered, dipping a ringed finger into the mass of cream atop her hot chocolate "I get coffee here every morning before work, and hot chocolate in the evening. I come here to read too"

"It's nice, for a Muggle place" Draco said, rolling up the sleeves of his black shirt and leaning back in the soft brown armchair.

"Draco Malfoy, after all these years I thought that -"

"I'm just playing with you, take a chill potion" he rolled his eyes, smirking just a little over the rim of his mug as he brought it to his lips.

She just huffed heavily but he could see something playful light her eyes, and tug the corners of her mouth as she tried to hide the growing smile from behind her red and gold scarf. He liked when she smiled, and when she seemed carefree. He often seen her walking up and down the Ministry hallways with stacks of books and papers, sometimes three of four quills pinning her hair in place. Temporary worry lines were sometimes etched onto her face, and purple bags under her eyes.

Those were things Draco noticed about her whenever he was close enough to her at work, which was rare. He worked in Magical Law, while she worked for Magical Creatures and those two departments rarely crossed. But he was Potter's partner after all, and sometimes she would waltz into the office to see her best friend while Draco sat there and said nothing, noticing all these little things about her. He liked seeing her look happy and stress free now. 

How odd it was, he thought, to sit across from a person and not have them know you were utterly in love with them.

Was it odd for her too? Did she love him back? No, that was probably almost impossible.

Hermione Granger would never allow herself to love the man who almost made her life a living hell in school. No, he sighed to himself, she'd never love me.

"So how's work going?" he asked, cutting across the silence and trying to hide how tight his voice had gotten.

She looked at him, her lips pressed together as she mused for a while.

"It's alright, a bit slow at the moment. Nothing major has happened in our department since those Cornish pixies got loose in the Muggle world last year" Hermione laughed lightly, brushing a stray curl behind her ear "we had a hard time rounding those up"

"I would have thought writing up legislation's for house elves would be absolutely..... _.riveting_ " Draco gave her a sly smile that made her pout and huff indignantly, her arms folding over her chest.

"Well it is. For your information, I love my job and I especially love writing up legislation's for the welfare of house elves" she sniffed, her chin jutting out into the air while his lips twisted into a coy smile. It was enlightening to find some things from their Hogwarts days hadn't changed. He still loved to tease her, but this time it was more in good nature.

"Still handing out those badges are we? What was that called again....EW? Wasn't it?" he tried to fight a laugh when she pulled her legs from under her and rested them firmly on the ground, her folded arms now lying on the table in an attempt to come off as hurt.

" _SPEW_ , actually" she enunciated "Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. And to answer your question, no I am not still handing them out. Although I should be" she added as an after thought.

"Well at least you enjoy your job. Kingsley doesn't interfere there as much as he does in the Auror Office. Potter and I are under his thumb most of the time, can't even breathe without him following" Draco sighed, taking another gulp of his black coffee "I think it's because he's afraid I'm going to off Potter with an Avada if he turns his back for a second"

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco" the curly haired witch shook her head "Kingsley is very serious about Law Enforcement, it _is_ the most important department after all. He wouldn't have given you the job if he thought you weren't worthy of it. And besides, I know Harry trusts you too. He's quite fond of you actually"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm quite fond of him too" Draco said a little uncomfortably, shifting in his chair and watching Hermione smile "I wish I could say the same thing about Weasley though. I don't think I've seen him in over a year, not that I'm complaining"

"I don't see much of Ron either" she frowned a little "he coaches the Chudley Canons now, did you know that?"

"Yes, I knew that. I think I was surprised as anyone" he said, long fingers combing through his thick blonde hair.

"Yes, well Ron's passion always was Quidditch" Hermione said, a ringed finger running around the rim of her mug.

"What happened between you two?" Draco asked, the question he had always died to know refusing to stay dormant any longer.

"Between Ron and I?" she asked him, head cocked to the side as she stared at him confusedly "what do you mean? We're still friends, best friends. We write to each other almost every day"

"But didn't you guys date in school? I mean everyone thought you did"

"Ron and I never dated!" Hermione giggled, covering her hand with her mouth.

"But....but I thought....everyone thought..."

"I know what everyone thought, and I honestly can't blame them for thinking that. I had a crush on Ron, a terrible crush and then he started dating Lavender and I was crushed but the longer they stayed together the more I realised that I actually didn't love him that way at all. Now they're married, and so in love, and I couldn't be happier for them" she shrugged "but it was just a crush, I had loads of silly crushes at Hogwarts"

She regretted the statement as soon as it was out of her mouth, because his lips turned into the most devilish smirk. One that made goosebumps appear on her flesh and her heart rate quicken.

"Really?" he asked in a teasing tone, enjoying how her cheeks were rapidly colouring pink "and who were these silly crushes? Anyone I would know?"

She didn't want to mention how _he_ had been one of these silly crushes from third year all the way to her last, or how it went a bit further than that. She didn't want to say how that silly crush had turned into something a bit deeper, something the same as love.

"No" was what she said instead, shaking her head furiously and trying to ignore the heat all over her body "no one you'd know"

"Is one of these crushes someone you're bringing to the Christmas party?" his question threw her off and he tried to play it as if it were a joke, but Draco's mind was full of intrigue and genuine curiosity.

"I'm not going to the Christmas party this year" Hermione told him, looking into the last bits of chocolate in her cup as she swirled it around "I decided that only recently"

"Why is that?" he found himself frowning, something deep inside his stomach dropping.

"It's always full of couples, isn't it? Harry and Ginny, Parvati and Dean, Oliver and Katie and all the others in the departments" she told him with a sigh, wondering why she felt she could confide in him enough to tell him all this "somehow I can't seem to escape couples"

"Tell me about it" she heard Draco mutter darkly, and for a split second she wondered whether Pansy had crossed his mind, since he had brought her as his date to the Christmas party two years ago.

"So, I am staying well away from the Ministry at Christmas time, and on News Years" she told him, setting her now empty cup on the table.

"I know a few guys who've asked you, Hermione. And they always say you turn them down" Draco stared at her, grey eyes searching her face.

She heaved a sigh, her shoulders dropping as she did, and then she looked at him, that warmth back in her eyes.

"It's because the man I want hasn't asked me yet"

 

* * *

 

 

Outside the café the wind was picking up slowly, along with a floury dusting of snow. Draco found it beautiful how the flakes could be seen in her dark hair, twisting and melting among the curls. A slight pink tinge had now settled itself on her cheeks and her lips, and his stalking grey eyes had to keep flickering to her as they walked. She had suggested apparating on her own, but he insisted on walking back with her since her apartment wasn't far. This had left another sort of tinge on her face.

"You know, I actually pleasantly enjoyed your company tonight, Hermione" Draco said, watching as she ran her fingers across black railings as she walked.

"You say that like it's such a surprise Draco. I'm a delight" she winked, laughing as she threw her head back, some flakes landing on her eyelashes.

"Well you're a bigger delight than Potter or Weasley" he rolled his grey eyes with a smile, but she didn't smile.

She had stopped walking now, outside a quint looking brownstone apartment block with stone steps, her head tilted to the side as she looked at him with curiosity alight in her eyes.

"You still call Harry and Ron by their last names" she mused as she looked at him "but you call me Hermione"

"That's your name" he replied rather stiffly, his hands shoving themselves into the large pockets of his coat.

"But I was always just Granger to you, in school" she said to him, shuffling back and forth on her feet. It was almost like he took his time to decide on his answer, or maybe he was just trying to see how long it would take her to turn away from him.

"You're not just Granger to me anymore"

His words stopped her. She felt as if the air in her lungs was toxic to breathe in or out, so she stopped breathing. Her muscles couldn't move, so her rocking back and forth had stopped too. But her heart, always beating rapidly when he was near seemed to accelerate to a point where it was unbearable to contain.

"It's um..getting late. Maybe you should go inside" Draco said, hating how he watched her face fall like he had just broken a promise to her.

"Right then, goodnight" she nodded, making her way backwards up the steps "thanks for the hot chocolate. I'll see you"

As he turned around he was hit by the sudden thought that she had done all the instigating tonight. She was the one who had asked him to walk around the Muggle market, and to go for coffee and had been the one to try and keep up conversation. He hadn't nearly been as brave as that.

"Last year..." he began, spinning back around and catching her at the door, Hermione turned to look at him as he made his way back "last year I wanted to ask you to the Christmas party"

He put one foot on the bottom step, his eyes gazing at her in the half shadowed darkness. She just looked back at him in awe, her hands wringing themselves together as she blinked at him.

"I wanted to ask you. I really did" he told her, feeling as if now was the perfect time to tell her how he pined over her for years.

"Then why didn't you?" Hermione breathed out, watching as he took another step closer.

"I was scared, pathetic excuse I know, but I was" he said with a shake of his head "I walked past your office every single day, convincing myself that day would be the day I asked you, but each day would be the same as the day before. Then I began to tell myself you would probably laugh in my face if I asked you out. How could you want someone like me? So I gave up"

"You shouldn't have given up" she shook her head with a smile "I told you I was waiting for the man I want to ask"

"Would you say yes, if I asked you now?" Draco said to her, feeling his heart thump against his rib cage.

"I've been waiting so long for you to ask" Hermione giggled, the sight of her smile causing the blonde man to copy the action "of course I'll go with you. I'd be delighted"

"I can't wait" he breathed out, his hand moving a piece of her hair behind her ear gently and he delighted in the fact she shivered.

"Me either"

"Goodnight, Granger" he smirked, teasing her just a little and she smiled up at him, those big brown eyes so beautiful.

"Goodnight, Malfoy" she almost whispered, her soft breaths tickling his hand that lay on her face. She gave him one last smile and then she turned around, disappearing through the door.

He stood on the steps of her apartment block for another minute, unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face. He walked home, the smile never leaving him and Draco found that there was an undeniable difference from the start of the night to now. He had taken a stroll to get her out of his head, hating how everything around him reminded him of her. But now as he walked, he found that he was delighted to be reminded of her and that maybe there was a certain magic in midnight after all.


End file.
